


The Winter Dance

by Spobylove9



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spobylove9/pseuds/Spobylove9
Summary: Annie doesn't have a date to Greendale's winter dance this year; neither does Jeff.This is my first time writing smut
Relationships: Annie Edison & Jeff Winger, Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Winter Dance

It was two weeks before Christmas and Greendale was throwing a winter themed dance, Shirley was bringing her husband, Britta was going with Troy and Abed, Pierce was even bringing someone but Annie had no date and she was sick of hearing about everyone's dates and dresses, she felt like she was in high school again and of course she was still the loser with no date to prom. She had been avoiding the study group ever since she found out about the dance, Shirley kept asking her who she was going with and Britta and Troy kept showing up to the group holding hands and being all cute; it was all making Annie very stressed and not at all in the mood to study. So she was hiding in the back of the library with books all around her, she felt safe there. 

“What are you doing?” Jeff asked as he walked up to Annie who was sitting in the darkest corner at the back of the room 

“Oh um nothing just reading” Annie stumbled out as she glanced up at Jeff 

“Come on, study group starts in ten” he announced as if she didn't already know and extended his arm to offer her his hand 

“I'll meet you there” Annie muttered as she buried her face in her book 

“Annie you haven't been at group in two weeks” Jeff said as he crouched down to her level and met her eyes 

“Just go Jeff” Annie smiled at him “I'll be right behind you” 

“Liar” he smirked and sat beside her “since when do you ditch study group?”

“Jeff” Annie looked away and back at her book 

“Is something wrong?” he asked “did i make you mad again?”

“No it's not that” Annie responded 

“Then what is it?” Jeff questioned as he tried to meet her gaze 

“Its stupid” Annie muttered “your gonna say I'm acting like a child” 

“I wont say that” Jeff smiled at her “tell me what's wrong”

“It's nothing” Annie avoided his question “how did you find me anyways?”

“Whenever your stressed or sad or angry you come here and read that same book, cause your mom used to read it to you as kid” 

“How did you” Annie's eyes widened as she looked up at Jeff 

“Come on” he smiled “I know you like the back of my hand Annie” 

“Then why am I here?” Annie asked him, a smile pulling at her lips 

“That I don't know” Jeff sighed “but I want to”

“I hate dances” Annie laughed 

“What are you talking about?” Jeff asked

“That's why I'm hiding from everyone”

“Because you hate dances?” Jeff asked, tilting his head in confusion which made Annie smile 

“Because nobody ever asks me” Annie looked down “I'm the only one in the group without a date to the winter dance” 

“I don't have a date” Jeff smiled and she looked back up at him 

“You don't?” Annie smiled and blushed a light shade of pink 

“I don't think Greendale is the place to bring a hot girl” Jeff laughed 

“Oh” Annie sighed “do you want to go with me then?” she smiled sadly and gave him her best sexy pouty face 

“What did i just say” Jeff chuckled “I don't bring hot girls on dates here” 

Annie’s chest turned red as she giggled and hid her face “I didn't mean a date really”

“So you don't want to go out with me?” Jeff asked with a smirk

“What?” Annie said “that's not”

“Your cute when your confused” Jeff said as he leaned in closer to her, she could feel his warm breath on her neck 

“I don't know what to say” Annie whispered, as she turned to face Jeff, their lips only inches away from each other

“Then don't say anything” Jeff said in a gravely tone as his fingers grazed her cheek gently and he pulled her even closer, he could feel her bottom lip quiver against his  
“What are you doing Jeff?” Annie breathed heavily 

“Nothing” he smirked as he pulled her against him and starting placing gentle kisses down her jaw line and onto her neck 

“It feels like something” Annie moaned as he kissed her pulse point, lingering there once he realized how it made her react

“Jeff” she moaned out as he crashed his lips into hers and began exploring her mouth with his tongue. “Jeff...Jeff wait, stop” she moaned as she pushed him away 

“What's wrong?” he breathed heavily as his fingers pulled at the hem of her shirt

“We can't” Annie said as she swatted his hand away 

“Annie” Jeff smiled “I want you” 

Annie blushed a dark red at his words and she could feel herself overheating “I don't know what to say”

“Say you want me to” Jeff teased as he began to unbutton her cardigan.

“I want you Jeff” she smiled as he undid the last button and pushed the sweater off her shoulders, revealing a tight tank top clinging to her body.

“So you'll take me to the dance?” Annie asked shyly and he played with the hem of her tank top and began pushing it up slowly 

“I won't take you to the dance” Jeff smirked “cause there are so many other things id rather be doing with you” he pushed her tank top up and his fingers began tracing her hip bones in gentle circles 

“Oh yeah like what?” Annie giggled as she began to unbutton his shirt “tell me what you want to do to me”

Jeff smiled as he pushed her tank top up and over her head, and then she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, revealing his sculpted body “I want to kiss everywhere on your body” he said as he kissed her gently “I want to touch you” he said as he pushed his hand up her skirt, and then began rubbing his fingers over her folds through her panties “I want to be inside you” he whispered in her ear as he pushed her panties out of the way and then pushed two fingers into her “I want to make you scream my name” he said as he began pushing his fingers in and out at a faster pace as her hips bucked against his hand. 

“Jeff” she moaned as he picked up the pace “I want you...I want you inside me” she took his hand and pulled his fingers from her and pulled them up to her face, she licked his fingers gently and then she sucked them clean of her juices. 

“You mean” Jeff asked as he looked down at his ever growing bulge that showed through his jeans

“Yes” she smiled as she undid his belt and then pushed his jeans down, she quickly disregarded his boxers and wrapped her small fingers around his pulsing cock. 

Jeff pushed her back down onto her back and then got on top of her, pushing her skirt up and out of the way “are you sure?” he asked, but she didn't respond. She just smiled and took his cock in her hand, pumping it twice before placing it in front of her entrance. He pushed into her half way and then pulled out before pushing back in once more, he continued this as he traced her clit with his thumb.

“Jeff” she moaned out as he unclasped her bra and buried his face into her pale pink breasts, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and he teased the other with his fingers. He slowed down his movements as he sucked on her and teased her with his teeth 

“Faster” she moaned loudly, he trapped her lips with his so no one would hear her. He picked up the pace and he could feel her hips bucking in response 

“Fuck” he moaned into her mouth “Annie” 

They continued this way until they both came together and he then rolled off of her and onto the floor beside her “I didn't expect that” Annie smiled at him 

“You didn't?” he questioned with a smirk “I knew this would happen since the day we met” he chuckled as she swatted his arm. Jeff then pulled his boxers and jeans back up and then sat up and grabbed Annie's purple lace bra 

“Milady” he smiled as he handed her the bra 

she giggled as she took it from him “milord”


End file.
